


Celebration

by TheChancellor03



Series: Winterspider Fluff/Smut Oneshots [35]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:28:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29550717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChancellor03/pseuds/TheChancellor03
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker
Series: Winterspider Fluff/Smut Oneshots [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169690
Kudos: 8





	Celebration

**Celebration sex because Peter got accepted into MIT**

**Rimming, eating out, handjobs**

————————————————

"The letter arrived!" Peter shouted, skidding into the room and sliding the length of the kitchen on his socks. The looked-up at Peter slamming into the kitchen counter and falling to the floor in a heap before jumping up and bracing himself in the kitchen island and slamming the letter down on the counter.

"Finally. Have you opened it yet?" Tony asked, Peter shook his head and stared down at the letter.

"What if I didn't get in? I've spent my whole life preparing for this moment and what if I don't get in?" Peter continued to ramble until Bucky sighed and stood up, situating himself behind Peter and wrapping his arms around his waist, kissing the back of his neck softly. Peter immediately stopped rambling and blushed darkly, eyes widening.

"Yeah. I'm just gonna shut up and open the letter." Peter said quietly. The team were giggling behind Peter, while Tony just looked at them unimpressed. Peter slowly opened the letter and let out a small noise when he started reading. He immediately burst into tears, sniffling loudly.

"Oh Peter you don't need MIT, any school would be lucky to have-" Tony started, Peter shook his head.

"I got in. Oh my god, I got in!" Peter shouted excitedly.

"I'm so proud of you baby!" Bucky said form behind him. Peter twisted in his grip, dropping the letter on the counter and kissing Bucky hard. Bucky's eyes widened before he cradled the back of Peter's head in his metal hand. They both had their eyes firmly closed.

"Boo! Get a room!" Clint shouted. Peter gave him the finger over his shoulder and wrapped his arms around Bucky's shoulder. Bucky proceeded to hoist Peter up by his waits, causing Peter to wrap his legs tightly around Bucky's waist, licking at the ankles.

"And they're getting a room," Steve said, putting his head in his hands.

Back with Peter and Bucky, Bucky slammed open their bedroom door, pushing Peter against the closed door. The kiss was messy, hands tugging at each other's hair, teeth clashing together, tongues wrestling and groans and moans sounding out in the room. Bucky pulled back, panting as he pressed kisses along Peter jaw and down his neck, sucking marks onto his skin.

"F-FRI? Activate, fuck, activate privacy protocol." Peter struggles out.

"Privacy protocol activated Mr Parker, have a lovely celebration." Cam her sweet voice. Bucky paused to look up at Peter.

"Is FRIDAY, is she encouraging us? To have sex?" Bucky asked incredulously. Peter giggled and ducked his head to peck his lips.

"I think she is. Now let's get to the sex. Sex sounds fucking great right now." Peter breathed. Bucky hummed seriously, fevisherly yanking off Peter's shirt, pulling Peter's clothes off in a frenzy so fast that Peter's head spin when his bare back pressed against the closed door. He hissed loudly.

"Cold." He spat. Bucky chuckled and tugged off his own shirt. Peter whined when he didn't go fast enough, fumbling with Bucky's belt and dropping it to the floor with a clatter. Bucky grinned sheepishly at him and pushed off his pants and then his boxers. They both stared at each other for a moment, looking each other up and down.

"You're so beautiful." Bucky breathed, smiling fondly at Peter who reddened.

"So are you," Peter said softly. Reaching out to cup Bucky's jaw in his hands, Bucky smiled down at him and held the back of Peter's neck in his hands.

"Let's get back to sex." Bucky breathed with a grin. Peter nodded seriously in agreement, his attention coming back to Bucky's hard cock against his own.

"Yes. Let's." Peter said firmly. They messily stepped back to the bed, falling on their sides, still kissing each other sloppily. Bucky growled and bit Peter's bottom lip between his teeth, pulling back, the sight of Peter's eyes rolling into the back of his head, back arching into him was definitely the best thing that he'd ever seen.

"Shit, shit, Bucky, please. Hurts so bad, need you to touch me." Peter begged, his voice hoarse and broken. Bucky leant back, pining Peter's hips to the bed so he couldn't writh out of his grip.

"You wanna try something new?" Bucky whispered, pressing kisses onto Peter's skin, looking him in the eyes as he went, taking hold of Peter's knees and spreading them apart.

"I dunno Buck, depends on what it is?" Peter teased, Bucky hummed, yanking Peter towards himself, grinning down at his boy. And Jesus Christ was Peter the most handsome man in the world, pale skin, flushed cheeks, neck chest and arms. His lip parted, letting out puffs of air, arms splayed out and fingers gripping the bedsheets.

"Hmm, well, I could get you nice and wet for me, get you all riled up before I slide right in." Bucky purred, bringing Peter's ankle to the side of his face, pressing kisses onto the soft skin on his ankle bone. Peter cocked his head, raising an accusing eyebrow.

"But we already do that? With your fingers, or sometimes mine." Peter said, suddenly shy and blushing madly. Many times Peter was confident and daring, but times like these were he was blazing red and stuttering really made Bucky's heart swell.

"Yeah, we have done that. But I'm not talking about my fingers baby. You ever heard of rimming? Or tongue fucking?" Bucky asked, rubbing his hands down Peter's leg, stroking the skin with a soft smile. He knew how sensitive Peter was inside, he'd cum before just on Bucky's cock. He brushed his knuckles along Peter's hard member, hard, throbbing and leaking. Peter reddened impossibly more, Bucky was pretty sure Peter would be hot to the touch.

"Only in porn, but you know I didn't think it was like actually a real thing," Peter said quietly. And Bucky couldn't help but chuckle, of course, Peter has seen it in porn, he was only just barely out of his teens.

"Well, it is very very real baby." Bucky purred, running just knuckle over Peter's member again. Peter squirmed on the bed, his face screwed up.

"But I don't get it. I don't get how it could feel good." Peter struggles out, Bucky paused for a moment, staring down at Peter.

"Well, there's no better way to find out then to try it out." Bucky offered, Peter blinked up at him, nodding his head slowly.

"Okay. Sure." Peter said quietly. Bucky grinned down at him, moving so Peter was propped up by a pillow, hips in the air. Bucky manouvered so he was laying in his stomach, propped up on his elbows, massaging Peter's cheeks in his hands, spreading them slowly. Bucky opened his mouth, flattening his touch and licking a strip up from just below Peter's pink hole and up, just bellow his tongue. Peter stiffened, breathing becoming more ragged.

"Oh, that feels weird. Oh, fuck." Peter breathed. Bucky grinned to himself, repeating the action several times before pressing the tip of his tongue to Peter's little hole. Such a pretty little hole.

"Shit." Peter cursed through gritted teeth, his hands taking a firm hold in Bucky's hair. Bucky grinned to himself, flicking his tongue against the rim repeatedly, before pressing it in, and that's when peter cried out, his back arching off of the bed.

"Oh. Oh, that feels good. That feels good. Shit, this was a good idea." Peter breathed, tugging mindlessly on Bucky's hair. He pulled his head back slowly, using his neck to thrust his tongue in and out of Peter's hole.

"Fuck. Oh, fuck." Peter breathed. Bucky hummed to himself, trusting and flicking and bending his tongue to find that little nub inside Peter that would drive him absolutely insane. When he hit up Peter hips bucked towards him, sending his tongue delving deeper into his hole.

"Oh fuck, oh right there. Oh please don't stop!" Peter begged, breathless and writhing against the bed.

Bucky had to force Peter's knees into the bed, keeping them pressed down as he fucked his tongue in and out, in and out, until Peter was screaming and crying, literally begging for Bucky to let him cum.

"Oh please, please Bucky let me cum. I wanna cum so bad." Peter whined, kicking his legs frantically to gain purchase on the bed. Bucky responded by pressing his tongue, hard, down on his prostate, causing Peter's whole body to still as he came with a shout. After a moment he pressed his hips down, fucking himself on Bucky's tongue as he rode out his orgasm.

And fuck, Bucky had never seen Peter cum so hard, screaming, crying, thighs trembling, eyes rolled into the back of his head, hands were frozen tightly in Bucky's hair, and lips parted letting out desperate whines. Bucky slowly withdrew himself, looking down at Peter sprawled out on the bed, cum spattered up to his chin. Bucky lifted himself up, kneeling between Peter's legs, taking hold of his own aching cock, and stroking fast and hard.

"Shit baby, so fucking hot. Didn't even touch you and fuck baby you came so fucking hard." Bucky breathed. In his daze Peter reached down, moving his hand and wrapping his fingers around the tip so Bucky could fuck into his fingers.

"Shit baby, gonna cum." Bucky gritted out, Peter nodded lazily, smiling up at Bucky.

"Gonna can all over me? Gonna make me even messier James?" Peter asked. And god Peter must know what it did to Bucky, because Bucky came with a shout, almost losing control of his weight and toppling over on top of Peter. After a few moments of riding out his climax and taking several deep breaths, Bucky cracked a grin.

"How's that for celebration sex?" Bucky breathed, Peter looked up at him and nodded.

"Good. Now celebration cuddles."


End file.
